


A Abstração Humana (The Human Abstract)

by KaoriMori



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, mercykill - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: Aquela pequena felicidade de ter um pouco de criatividade de novo kkkDedicando à uma pessoa que, para mim, tem a essência do Reaper nas próprias mãos.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



> Aquela pequena felicidade de ter um pouco de criatividade de novo kkk  
> Dedicando à uma pessoa que, para mim, tem a essência do Reaper nas próprias mãos.

                Aquela batalha havia chegado ao fim.

                Reaper não sabia dizer quando tudo aquilo tinha começado, quando tudo aquilo tinha se tornado necessário. Eles fizeram guerra contra algo que tinha sido de própria criação humana, feito em boas intenções, recheado por outras mentes por maus desejos. Os ôminicos criaram guerra contra seus próprios criadores, feitos vilãos, matado, criado o ódio de todo o mundo que se dispusera para impedi-los.

                Mas algo sempre estaria na cabeça daqueles que entendiam a guerra. De início nenhum ôminico era bom, ou mal, eram apenas instrumentos, criados para certos objetivos e se no fim eles fizeram guerra, a culpa era da própria humanidade que os criara em primeiro lugar. Esse era o pensamento mais óbvio, aquele que não o fazia odiar aquelas pequenas máquinas, que agora, inclusive, tinham como os humanos, suas próprias almas acorrentadas em seus interiores metálicos.

                Era isso que ele podia ver enquanto finalizava Zenyatta com um tiro certeiro em sua cabeça, vendo como se formara a orbe avermelhada, quase sombria sobre os restos das peças do ôminico. Era assim que estava o campo de batalha naquele momento, a última das últimas, aquilo que seria o fim de toda uma era novamente, que traria mudanças que esperava que fossem positivas.

                Reaper tinha acabado com tudo. Com aquilo que as pessoas consideraram o bem um dia, e que novamente depositaram sua confiança, assim como com aquilo que as pessoas consideraram o mal e que ele mesmo julgara como cruel. Consumira mais almas do que poderia contar apenas em um curto espaço de tempo, mais almas ainda do que tinha consumido antes que se tornasse uma sombra na história, um desconhecido.

                Ainda podia se lembrar do início. Quanto todos acreditavam no que faziam, quando as batalhas tinham sentido, quando acreditavam em justiça e lealdade. Mas naquele mundo nada daquilo existia. Bondade era uma ilusão, uma ilusão que alimentava aqueles que se acreditavam bons, tanto quanto aqueles que acreditavam em outras pessoas. Era a mesma coisa para lealdade, honra, justiça, a mesma coisa para a esperança, para a misericórdia.

                Era a mesma coisa para o amor...

                Eles acabaram a guerra contra os ôminicos, mas isso não fora lembrado por ninguém quando cometeram seus erros. Alguns desses erros que sequer tinha sido um erro. O mundo lhe abandonara para o sofrimento, aqueles no qual confiara haviam lhe traído. Mesmo a pessoa que amara e que lhe amara não tinha sido mais do que cruel. E Gabriel Reyes tinha sido um tolo, e Reaper continuava sendo um tolo porque mesmo sabendo do delírio que era aquele sentimento, ainda não conseguia extingui-lo.

                Agora andava por entre os corpos mortos, abandonados e vazios. Poças de sangue para todos os lados. Suas próprias roupas estavam rasgadas, totalmente destruída, deixando à mostra parte de seu corpo decompondo-se, o corpo de alguém que estava entre a vida e a morte, e não era nenhum dos dois. Um dos olhos sombrios estava completamente à mostra, não escondida pela máscara sombria de corvo.

                Os passos pesados causavam ecos na abandonada Eichenwalde, de noite a cidade era sombria. A luz da lua não espantava os fantasmas a cada esquina, escondido atrás das portas e escombros, gritando suas angústias de uma guerra antiga. Agora ele teria novos fantasmas, novas angústias e lamentos, que em um futuro talvez não muito distante seriam também antigos. Ainda assim, para Reaper não havia nenhum som, nada além do silêncio do decesso.

                A solidão que teria de enfrentar dali para a frente, talvez para sempre.

                Ou era isso o que esperava ouvir, quando um sussurro baixo e agoniado começou a ecoar por dentre as pedras.

                - Pity would be no more, If we did not make somebody Poor...

                A voz era bem conhecida e estava próxima. Era a mesma voz daquela pessoa, a voz do amor que lhe amaldiçoara. Reaper não tinha visto Mercy ali, o que podia significar que ele já tinha sido imobilizado antes mesmo de sua chegada. E o ceifador sabia do segredo daquela pessoa tão bem como o seu, ainda assim seu coração que praticamente não batia pareceu esmagado entre espinhos quando ouviu uma tosse que indicava bem o que tinha acontecido com o pulmão daquela pessoa.

                Aproximou-se lentamente, vendo o buraco na parede, o corpo iluminado pela luz da lua cheia. Os olhos violeta estavam entreabertos, quase que forçadamente, o corpo pintado pelo rubro contínuo, espalhando-se pelo chão, uma quantidade de sangue que já teria matado alguém decentemente vivo, mas Mercy não era uma “Vida” digna. Mercy sequer estava viva, como a si mesmo, aquela pessoa estava em cima da linha, mas parecia finalmente ceder para um dos lados.

                Provavelmente Mercy sequer podia lhe enxergar ainda assim sorriu. Um sorriso fraco, um sorriso que indicava que o tempo estava contra os dois. Com uma de suas mãos tampando o grande buraco em seu estômago e o outro levantado para si. Reaper podia ver uma arma, diferente do Desintegrador de Caduceus que aquela pessoa costumava a usar. Parecia tentar mirar em si, sem muita certeza, quase desesperadamente.

                Foi com dois dos seus passos fortes que sua mão chegou até a mão dele, até aquela arma tão estranha, e guiou-a até o próprio coração. Parecia que os dois estavam cumprindo uma promessa antiga, quase uma promessa de felicidade, quase um pacto de amor. E Mercy naquele momento era o próprio demônio em seu último suspiro para partir as algemas daquele contrato mútuo.

                E não houve sequer dor quando o tiro lhe atingiu em um som abafado contra seu corpo. Pelo menos não no momento. Por um instante foi como se todo seu corpo estivesse parando lentamente com suas funções. Não conseguia mais sentir as pernas, sequer teve consciência que havia caído sobre o corpo de Mercy até que os braços dela lhe envolveram suavemente, quase com carinho. Completamente com amor.

                Reaper havia acabado com tudo. Ele acabara com a Talon, ele acabara com a Overwatch. Tinha sido uma batalha longa e solitária, difícil e dolorosa, mas finalmente tinha acabado para ele. E a pessoa que tinha lhe permitido passar por todo aquele tormento finalmente lhe dera paz... E tudo que ele queria naquela hora era a paz de uma morte limpa.

                E novamente a voz de Mercy ecoou, aquele mesmo início de poesia. Novamente ela parou no mesmo lugar, parecendo incapaz de continuar com seus pulmões tão danificados. À apenas um segundo da morte. Conhecia aquela poesia, a conhecia bem, gostava dela, achava que combinava bem consigo. Aquele anjo caído estava recitando aquela poesia para si, mas não tinha forças para continuar.

                Reaper talvez não. Mas aquele resto de Gabriel Reyes achava que valia a pena fazer um último esforço por aquela pessoa. Foi com sua voz rouca, etérea e tenebrosa, que continuou a citar:

                -  And Mercy no more could be, If all were as happy as we...

 

 _And mutual fear brings peace;_  
Till the selfish loves increase.   
Then Cruelty knits a snare,   
And spreads his baits with care.   
  
He sits down with holy fears,   
And waters the ground with tears:   
Then Humility takes its root   
Underneath his foot.   
  
Soon spreads the dismal shade   
Of Mystery over his head;   
And the Catterpiller and Fly,   
Feed on the Mystery.   
  
And it bears the fruit of Deceit,   
Ruddy and sweet to eat;   
And the Raven his nest has made   
In its thickest shade.   
  
The Gods of the earth and sea,   
Sought thro’ Nature to find this Tree   
But their search was all in vain:   
There grows one in the Human Brain.

                E aquele foi o último suspiro para Reaper. Que nunca tivera a chance de ver o que estava ornado no corpo da arma que Mercy havia preparado apenas para si.

 

 **Ruhe in Frieden,** **mein Schatz.**  
  
_~~Descanse em paz, meu amor.~~ _

**Author's Note:**

> Acho que a fic por si só já diz tudo...


End file.
